


What do you mean I'm cute?

by crossroadswrite



Series: Howls From Last Night [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles Stilinski, Polyamorous relationship, Shy Derek Hale, Social Awkward Derek Hale, Stiles does not know he's already won the puberty lottery, Sunshine Jordan Parrish, he's too cute for anyone to mind, it's okay tho, like a trashy ya pseudo-heroin, stiles needs constant saving apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>(646): also I have no idea whose underpants I'm wearing right now but they're super comfy and I'm not giving them back ever</b><br/>.<br/>Okay, so here’s the thing. Stiles was painfully aware of how he looked all through high school. He was aware his buzzcut and baby fat that lingered on his cheeks made him look like a drowned squirrel.</p><p>He was painfully aware of that every time he looked in the mirror, even when his body started to change and he won the puberty lottery he still had the image of fourteen year old him who hadn’t quite grown into his limbs and was too skinny for his own good.</p><p>When going to college that was still the overall image he had of himself, so to say he was surprised when people started flirting with him would be a gross understatement.</p><p>The very first time he realized someone had been flirting Stiles snorted soda out of his nose and then fell into a pool.</p><p>Only to be rescued by Mr. Sunshine himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean I'm cute?

Okay, so here’s the thing. Stiles was painfully aware of how he looked all through high school. He was aware his buzzcut and baby fat that lingered on his cheeks made him look like a drowned squirrel.

He was painfully aware of that every time he looked in the mirror, even when his body started to change and he won the puberty lottery he still had the image of fourteen year old him who hadn’t quite grown into his limbs and was too skinny for his own good.

When going to college that was still the overall image he had of himself, so to say he was surprised when people started flirting with him would be a gross understatement.

The very first time he realized someone had been _flirting_ Stiles snorted soda out of his nose and then fell into a pool.

Only to be rescued by Mr. Sunshine himself.

“Are you alright?” the other boy asked worriedly, throwing a beach towel over his shoulders and rubbing his arms a little.

“I’m- uh- yeah I’m fine. My dignity is a little bruised, though.”

Mr. Dimples grins and takes a step back, “Nothing that can’t heal then. I’m Jordan, by the way.”

He offers his hand to shake and Stiles fumbles to shake it, “Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you, Stiles.”

“Yeah, very nice.”

Jordan laughs, “Yeah. Can I offer you a drink? Since your last one went through your nose?”

Stiles makes a sound of embarrassment and considers just pulling the towel over his head and hiding there forever.

“Raincheck on that? I’m soaking wet,” Jordan’s eyes trip down to Stiles’ chest and up again, “And I should, um, change. My clothes,” he stammers.

Jordan actually looks a little disappointed and Stiles didn’t think his blush could get worse but apparently it can.

“Sure, see you around, Stiles.”

He takes the towel off and hands it over.

“Keep that, we wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

He ducks his head and trips a little, “Thanks.”

«»

He’s squelching back to his dorm in his soaked shoes and clothes when a guy appears out of virtually nowhere and throws an arm around his shoulders.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Mr. Bunny Teeth greets, forcing Stiles to keep walking forward.

“Wha-“

“There was a guy following and taking pictures of you,” he whispers and _what the fuck_. This is supposed to be a safe campus, “Do you live in the dorms?”

Stiles makes his muscles un-tense slowly and tries to casually keep walking.

“Yeah,” he bumps their shoulders together in a show of camaraderie, “can you tell me where.”

“At your 7.”

Stiles nods, trips a little over his own feet and grasps at the man’s shirt, turning slightly to see a man walking a little ways back, looking a little twitchy.

“Whoa there, had too much to drink?”

Stiles forces a laugh, “Fell in the pool.”

The man smiles down at him, and props him back up, “Of course you did.”

He has a nice smile. It makes his eyes crinkle at the corners and shows adorable bunny teeth at the front. Stiles thinks he would appreciate it more if it wasn’t so forced.

“I’m Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“I’d like to say nice to meet you, but maybe not so much in these circumstances.”

“How about tomorrow? At five, over at the coffee shop across the library. While you’re not being stalked. You could meet me properly.”

Stiles stumbles, “Are you- are you asking me out while I’m being stalked?”

Derek winces, “Sorry, I’m not very good at,” he waves a hand around a little bit and his expression turns slightly constipated.

“Social interaction?” Stiles hazards, opening the door for his dorm room building.

“Sorry,” Derek says again, looking shy and contrite about it. Stiles thinks it’s all kinds of adorable.

“Yeah. Sounds fun. I have to thank you. Coffee sounds nice.”

Derek does this little half smile, looking pleased with himself.

“Okay. Be safe, Stiles. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you,” he waves and walks into the building, his shoes still squelching with a horrible sound and a towel that’s not his wrapped around his shoulders.

Stiles wonders what the hell just happened with his night and if this is how the first week of college is going to be he doesn’t know what to think of the ones to follow.

«»

He walks into his criminology class, two minutes early with a venti cup of black coffee injected with creamer, wondering how he’s supposed to pay attention when he barely can keep his eyes open.

Then he promptly walks into _someone_ and almost goes sprawling into the floor, thanking the higher deities for the lids on these cups.

“Whoa there. Are you okay?”

Stiles blinks sleepily and drudges a grin, “Hey, sunshine Ariel?” he says and promptly feels like smacking himself in the face with his cup of coffee.

Jordan lifts an eyebrow at that, “Because I rescued you from drowning?”

Stiles reevaluates drowning himself in coffee and looks him over, smiles, “You got that ref?! I like you. I’m keeping you.”

Jordan smiles like he’s trying to cure puppies with cancer only with the force of it, “Good. I don’t think I’d mind being kept.”

Stiles is not _blushing_ , okay. He’s not. It’s the steam from the coffee, leave him alone.

“Why don’t you sit next to me,” Jordan asks and he nods, because he’s not too sure what else he’s supposed to do.

He sits next to Jordan and learns that he wants to be a deputy, but his parents wanted him to get a college degree before he went to the academy. He also learns that his laugh is the cutest thing ever and he could probably charm a wall.

(He also might learn, when he bends over to pick up a pencil that Jordan has an ass sculpted by angels but that information was clandestinely obtained and therefore can’t be let lose into public knowledge.)

«»

Stiles arrives at the coffee shop three minutes past five exactly, and immediately heads for the counter rattling out his order and grinning nicely at the barista.

He looks around for Derek and spots him at a table, sipping quietly and broodily at his coffee and looking at something just out of Stiles’ view.

He waits for his order to be placed in front of him and goes around the gaggle of girls chatting at a table and blocking his view.

Jordan is sitting in the chair next to Derek’s, transmitting the same feeling with his smile a field of sunflowers would, bright and happy, and wow yeah okay. Stiles is lucky he doesn’t trip this time.

Derek turns his head towards him, his eyes catch Stiles’ and he waves a little, half stands and then plops himself back down in what’s probably an aborted move to pull out Stiles’ chair for him.

Stiles thinks he’s _adorable_.

“Hey, I thought I was buying you coffee,” he says pulling out a chair.

“Hi Stiles,” Jordan greets and shifts his focus to him.

“Hey. You know each other?”

They both exchange a look that’s loaded with _something_ and nod.

“Yeah you could say that.”

Stiles doesn’t ask. He doesn’t think his poor little heart (or his penis, let’s be real here) could handle that.

“ _Jordan_ ,” Derek grumps, almost growls, “was just leaving.”

Jordan pouts, “Well that’s just not fair. Why do you get to date him first? I didn’t even get a chance to ask him out.”

Stiles chokes on his coffee.

“You’re in class with him. You had plenty of chances.”

“Excuse me, what?” he gasps out, barely being able to breathe. He’s pretty sure he snorted coffee into his lungs.

Jordan turns to him, “You’re cute.”

“We want to date you,” Derek says.

Stiles is going to have a heart attack.

“I’m- but you are- what?”

“Date. Romantically,” Derek clarifies, tilts his head adorably.

“And sexually,” Jordan smirks and Stiles can’t even handle that.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” he whispers.

“He should decide now,” Jordan says suddenly, “If he decides now the other will back off.”

“I have no idea what’s going on? I don’t understand anything.”

“Stiles,” Jordan says soothingly, “which one of use would you like to date. Me or-“

“Me?”

Stiles blinks between them for a long moment. How’s he ever supposed to choose? How is that even fair. He’s known both of them for all of one day for fuck’s sake.

“Or both?” Jordan says suddenly looking over at Derek.

Derek frowns for a moment but then nods slowly, “Or both.”

Jordan nods, “Both is good.”

Stiles might die right then and there.

“I don’t even know _you_ ,” he tries, then shakes his head at himself because is he seriously turning down two of the most gorgeous men he’s ever laid eyes on? No. No he’s not.

“You should take me on dates first. Both of you- and then I’ll,” he rubs the back of his neck and tries not to feel like some Mary Sue heroin in a trashy YA novel, “Yeah. Though, both does sound, erm, good?”

Jordan beams at him, “Good.”

Derek nods and calmly sips his coffee, “Good.”

«»

He ends up dating both of them. It’s not even a surprise to anyone involved, because have you seen both of these men.

It’s not even their looks. It’s how amazing they are.

How Derek is calm and quiet and kind of awkward but so smart he can keep up with Stiles and has the kind of dry with and sarcasm that has Stiles almost falling off the balcony (that had happened once).

It’s how Jordan has the kind of cocky humor that is just _charming_ and a smile for everyone. How he’s so polite he might as well have come from a southern harlequin.

Stiles can’t really complain about his life, not when he wakes up half sprawled on Derek and half sprawled on Jordan, his alarm blaring him awake.

He jumps off the bed with a startle and sleepily starts throwing clothes on, knowing that he’ll probably be late for his lecture.

Derek lifts his head and groans in his general direction, shoving it back under a pillow.

Jordan cuddles up to him and Stiles considers taking a picture.

Until he gets distracted by how nice is butt feels.

“I don’t know whose underpants I’m wearing right now,” he tells them, he knows it’s not his because they’re just a little bit too large around the waist, “but they’re super comfy and I’m never going to give them back ever.”

Derek makes a faint acknowledging sound and Jordan snores.

Stiles sighs fondly at both of them, “I expect coffee when I’m back.”

“Fine,” Derek grumbles

Stiles grins, “Fine.”

Jordan snores.

Yeah, he really can’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> [taking tfln prompts if you want me to possibly write you something silly](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
